


Nothing but this moment

by JoyceKane



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuffing, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceKane/pseuds/JoyceKane
Summary: You and Sev spend some quality time together... (I still suck at summaries)
Relationships: RC-1207/Reader, Sev/reader
Kudos: 18





	Nothing but this moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some shameless smut! I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Mandalorian words you need to know:  
> ner palon: my hole  
> cyare: beloved  
> ner kar'ta: my heart

His fingers hover between your thighs, occasionally pressing against your clit, making you buck your hips and bite back a moan. “Now now“ says Sev, lifting his hand, leaving you desperate for the contact of his flesh. “Is that a way to behave with your betters?”  
You shake your head, eyes pleading. He chuckles, taking his cock in his right hand, pumping it a few times in front of you, amused by your neediness. He leans over you and whispers in your ear “Do you want it in you, little hole?”

Your walls clench at his words, your answer coming out as a squeal “Yes please, sir.”

Satisfied, he cups your cheek, pressing a kiss against your lips, “Good girl.” Positioning himself against you, he rubs his cock against your folds, the tip repeatedly bumping against your clit, sending waves of pleasure through your body; you feel yourself becoming needier by the second. 

“Please, sir I- hhh!”

Cocking a brow and shooting you a mischievous glance he grabs the back of your thighs, squeezing tightly, pulling your body closer to his. You jerk your head back, closing your eyes, shaking every time his cock brushes against your sensitive flesh. “Mmm am I glad to have cuffed you to the bed… how are you liking it, little hole?”

“Please, Sev I need you inside me, please!” you cry out as you feel your eyes get watery from pleasure and frustration.

Sev grunts, his voice unforgiving, “What did you just call me?” 

Realizing your mistake you almost shout, correcting yourself “Sir, sir! I’m sorry!”

He smiles, amused, “You’ll have to do better than that, sweetheart.” 

The affectionate nickname and the tip of his cock teasing your entrance makes your head spin. “I’m sorry sir, I- I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, please I’m so sorry, sir!” 

He caresses your cheek, grinning. “Good girl, I won’t go too hard on you this time.” You nod, biting your lower lips, looking him in the eyes, candour and lust mixed in your gaze. Being deliberately slow, he pushes himself inside you, enjoying your warmth and tightness. You hold back a broken whimper as his member hits your spot while his hands grope your ass. He sees your efforts to keep quiet and chuckles, his breath caressing the skin of you neck “You’re the perfect little cockhole, you know that?” 

You moan faintly “P-please, sir.” 

He shoots you a dark glance and without warning vigorously starts pounding. His back arches with every thrust; deep groans in the back of his throat as he jerks his head back, letting a flow of curses pass his lips, closing his eyes. You feel him twitch inside you, your walls clench as he torments your g-spot again and again, sending you over the edge. Sev’s hands wander before gripping your hips tightly, impaling you further on his cock.   
Wet sinful noises fill the room, covered by the sound of Sev grunting and your moans. You blush embarrassed by your loudness, which Sev doesn’t fail to notice. Panting, he leans over you, his lips awfully close to yours “Ashamed of the noises I’m getting out of you, ner palon?” his voice deep and low. 

“N- uh hhh a little.” 

He grins, finding your timidity endearing, he presses a soft kiss on your jawline “I fucking love every noise you make.” He supports his words by biting the tender skin of your neck, making you gasp sharply. You close your eyes, wondering how the elite clone could give you butterflies while railing you into your mattress. You tug on the cuffs, wanting to touch him, his face, his strong arms, wanting to grab his ass to press him against you. You grunt in frustration, making him laugh. 

“Soon.” He teases. He puts two fingers on your lips, parting them open, making you suck his fingers, pushing them as far as he can, making you gag and choke; once they’re wet, dripping with saliva, he pulls them out and lazily trails them down your body until they reach your clit. After hovering over it, he presses them against the sensitive flesh, rubbing circles as he keeps rocking his hips, pressing hard against your spot at every thrust.

“Please, sir, I’m so close!” 

“Did I say anything about you getting to cum?” his tone sharp and rough; you flinch, whimpering pleads, his massive body looms over your petite frame, “You know that little holes like you don’t get to cum, you’re here for me to use and fill, is that clear?” You bite back a sob. “Is that clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” you cry. He deliberately grinds slower, making your whole body tremble under his; you don’t even have the strength to utter any more pleading words. Visibly enjoying the situation, Sev keeps pounding in and out of you, still pressing your clit with his fingers. 

“I’m not sure you deserve to cum today, do you?” You nod, desperate.

“Please, please, sir, I- unhhh, please!” 

“Have I fucked you so good “please” is the only word you remember? You’ll have to do better than that, cyare.” 

You muster all the senses left in you and manage to half-cry, half-moan “Sir, please let me cum, I’ll do whatever you want, I need- ahhh- I’ll be a good girl for you, I’ll be a good little hole, I-“ you gasp, the last coherent thoughts you had in you now a mere memory. 

Sev laughs, placing his hands under your ass, slightly lifting you up. “Very good, little hole.” he growls in your ear, now slamming inside you, nearing his own orgasm as you reach yours. You cry out, intense pleasure washing over you; sending shivers down your spine, your legs shaking as you tense around him, giving him the pressure he needs to find his release. He closes his eyes, pressing his cock deep inside you as he groans. You feel his cum filling you up, coating your walls and starting to leak out of you despite his cock holding most of it in. You slowly grind your hips, stimulating your g-spot one last time as the intense sensation dims. 

He holds you still “You’re so fucking perfect... an incredible little fucktoy, so tight and wet.” His rewarding words make you melt in his hands, prolonging the bliss of the moment as he keeps praising you, telling you what a good little hole you've been. After both your breathings steady, he carefully collapses on top of you, his hands cupping your face, peppering kisses on and around your lips, he smiles, “I think it’s time to take these off.” he says, pointing his chin at the cuffs.

You weakly laugh, “That’d be nice.” Sev releases your hands; you start rubbing your wrists when he gently takes them in his big hands, kissing them softly. You blush at his tenderness, relishing the softness that always comes after he’d been rough with you. He grins at you and slowly pulls out; you feel his cum leak out of you, dripping down your inner thighs and onto the bed. He gives you a cocky grin, amazed at how much your small body can take. You sigh closing your eyes; he takes you in his arms, pulling you close against his chest, caressing your back with one hand while the other rests on the back of your head, his chin resting against your forehead, his breathing soothing you. You feel him smile against your skin as he whispers, “I adore you, ner kar’ta” You hide your face against his chest, your bodies embracing each other’s. You feel like nothing else exists but this moment.


End file.
